Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne
of the Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne]] The title Earl of Kinghorne was created in the Peerage of Scotland in 1606 for Patrick Lyon. In 1677, the designation of the earldom changed to "Strathmore and Kinghorne". A second Earldom was bestowed on the fourteenth Earl in the Peerage of the United Kingdom in 1937, the title being Strathmore and Kinghorne. The consort of any incumbent would be known as the Countess of Strathmore and Kinghorne. Aside from the Earldoms, the Earl holds the subsidiary titles: Viscount Lyon (created 1677), Lord Glamis, Tannadyce, Sidlaw and Strathditchie (1677), Lord Glamis (1445) and Baron Bowes (1887). An earlier creation of Baron Bowes (1815), in favour of the 10th Earl became extinct on his death in 1821. The first three are in the Peerage of Scotland; the last two in the Peerage of the United Kingdom. The eldest son of the Earl uses Lord Glamis as a courtesy title. Normally, the highest subsidiary title (in this case Viscount Lyon) would be used, but the same is not done so as not to cause confusion with the Lord Lyon. Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon (1900–2002), the Queen consort of King George VI from 1936 until 1952, and mother of the present British sovereign, was the daughter of the 14th Earl of Strathmore & Kinghorne. The family seat is Glamis Castle, in Angus, Scotland. Thanes of Glamis (1372) *John Lyon, 1st Thane of Glamis (d. 1382) Masters of Glamis *John Lyon, 1st Master of Glamis (d. 1435) Lord Glamis (1445) *Patrick Lyon, 1st Lord Glamis (d. 1459) *Alexander Lyon, 2nd Lord Glamis (d. 1486) *John Lyon, 3rd Lord Glamis (d. 1497) *John Lyon, 4th Lord Glamis (d. 1500) *George Lyon, 5th Lord Glamis (d. 1505) *John Lyon, 6th Lord Glamis (d. 1528) *John Lyon, 7th Lord Glamis (d. 1558) (forfeit in 1537 but restored in 1543) *John Lyon, 8th Lord Glamis (d. 1578): see also Thomas Lyon (of Auldbar), Master of Glamis. *Patrick Lyon, 9th Lord Glamis (1575–1615) (created Earl of Kinghorne in 1606) Earls of Kinghorne (1606) *Patrick Lyon, 1st Earl of Kinghorne (1575–1615) *John Lyon, 2nd Earl of Kinghorne (1596–1646) *Patrick Lyon, 3rd Earl of Kinghorne (1643–1695) (designation of the earldom changed to "Strathmore and Kinghorne") Earls of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1677) *Patrick Lyon, 3rd Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1643–1695) *John Lyon, 4th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1663–1712) *John Lyon, 5th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1696-1715) *Charles Lyon, 6th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (c. 1699–1728) - brother of the 5th Earl *James Lyon, 7th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (c. 1702–1735) - brother of the 5th and 6th Earls *Thomas Lyon, 8th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1704–1753) - brother of the 5th, 6th and 7th Earls *John Bowes, 9th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1737–1776) *John Lyon-Bowes, 10th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1769–1820) *Thomas Lyon-Bowes, 11th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1773–1846) - brother of the 10th Earl *Thomas Lyon-Bowes, 12th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1822–1865) - grandson of the 11th Earl *Claude Bowes-Lyon, 13th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1824–1904) - brother of the 12th Earl *Claude George Bowes-Lyon, 14th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1855–1944) - maternal grandfather of Queen Elizabeth II *Patrick Bowes-Lyon, 15th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1884–1949) - maternal uncle of Queen Elizabeth II *Timothy Bowes-Lyon, 16th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1918–1972) - first cousin of Queen Elizabeth II *Michael Claude Bowes-Lyon, 17th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1928–1987) - first cousin of Queen Elizabeth II and of the 16th Earl *Michael Fergus Bowes-Lyon, 18th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (b. 1957) The heir apparent is the present holder's son Simon Patrick Bowes-Lyon, Lord Glamis (b. 1986) See also *Clan Lyon *Wellington Mason Lyons External links *An Online Gotha - Earls of Strathmore & Kinghorne * Strathmore and Kinghorne